Nightmare In Pokey Oaks
by lightningblossom23
Summary: Blossom keeps having these weird nightmares... Is she losing her mind or is someone trying to mess with her? (Note: This fanfiction may contain some violent scenes) Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is inspired by Death-Driver-5000's deviantart art "A Nightmare In Pokey Oaks" so the credits go to him. (Also the cover image is his art, not mine.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls nor any character here. This story may contain some violent scenes.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Nightmare In Pokey Oaks**_

The scene was showing the typical Townsville landscape, but this time the sky was reddish. _"The__ city of Townsville..."_ the narrator started announcing _"...is under attack!"_

As the narrator stopped talking the rowdyruff boys showed up fighting with the powerpuff girls.

Buttercup was fighting with Butch. She was punching him really hard on the stomach and then she kicked him hard in his back sending him to the ground, making a crater.

"A little help out here, Buttercup?" Bubbles said struggling with Boomer. Buttercup went to help Bubbles.

Whilst Buttercup and Bubbles were fighting Boomer, Blossom was fighting Brick. Brick was beating Blossom up and she was getting weaker, so she decided to hide to rest. She gave Brick a final punch in the gut, to gain some time, and hid behind a mailbox.

She was puffy "What do I do now?" as she said that she felt the mailbox getting hotter. It was Brick, who was melting the mailbox with his eyebeams, and then he shot an eyebeam to Blossom, making her scream and turning her black.

When he was about to give her a punch, Bubbles came and gave him a kick right in the stomach. "Bubbles!" Blossom said, happily. Then Buttercup came and gave Brick a punch that made him fly away, unconscious.

"Good job, girls! Now let's get back home." Blossom said, but before they could fly the ground started shaking.

"What the ahhh-" Bubbles was saying until she got sucked from the ground.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup said together, surprised. Then Buttercup was sucked from the ground too.

"Buttercup!" Blossom screamed. She tried to use her eyebeams against the ground to see if she could reach her sisters, but it didn't work. Then she tried to dig, but it wasn't working either.

Then the redhead heard a loud and spooky voice calling for her "_Blossom...I'm coming for you..._"

"Who said that? What did you do to my sisters?" she asked, nervously.

"_Don't you remember me Blossom?"_ as the voice said this all buildings, cars and people were being sucked from the ground, just like the other powerpuffs.

"What is happening?" she asked. The sky started becoming black, and out of nowhere two hands emerged from the ground and pulled Blossom to the underground. "AHHHH..." she screamed.

* * *

Blossom woke up puffy and sweaty. She breathed heavily until realizing she was in her room. She looked left and then right, there were Bubbles and Buttercup sleeping.

"Uff...It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." she whispered, kinda relieved.

"_I wouldn't be so sure._" the same voice in her dream was heard.

"Wait whaaa-" she was saying until a really cold hand grabbed her feet and pull her "AHHHH..." she screamed.

"Blossom? Blossom? BLOSSOM?!" Mrs. Keane screamed her name.

Blossom woke up confused, sweaty and panting. She was in the middle of the class. Her sisters were beside her seated in their usual table.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" the teacher asked.

"Umm...yeah, yeah I'm fine." she responded.

"Good. Now please stay awake for the rest of the class and pay attention, if you don't mind." Mrs. Keane said, before continuing explaining the subject to the class.

The pink powerpuff girl had never fell asleep during class. She was very embarrassed. All students, including her sisters, were staring at her.

"Bloss, are you okay?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. You know, I stayed up late studying last night." the redhead said.

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, of couse. You know what, let's just forget this and pay attention to the class." she said. Her sisters found it a little suspicious but decided to ignore that.

Later that day, the Powerpuff Girls were having dinner with Professor.

"So, girls, how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine." all of them said in unison.

"Really, Blossom? You look like you didn't have enough sleep." he said.

"Well I-" she was interruped by Buttercup "Blossom fell asleep during class."

"Really? You did, Blossom?!" Professor asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Well, yeah I did." she responded. "Maybe it was because I slept late last night."

"Well, Blossom, I think you should sleep early tonight."

"Okay, Professor." she responded.

The three powerpuff girls went to sleep. However, Blossom couldn't fall asleep, she was still thinking of what had happened to her this morning and how weird her dream was.

"Ugh, my throat is dry." she said and decided to go to the kitchen to get some water.

When she opened her bedroom's door all she saw was darkness. She looked for a light switch but she couldn't find one.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use my night vision." she said before using it.

She then walked to the stairs. When she looked down, they seemed to be longer than usual, but she ignored that feeling and started walking down the stairs.

She entered the kitchen, took a cup and went to the faucet. The redhead opened it and put some water in the cup and drank it all.

"Uh," she gasped "much better." the pink powerpuff said before leaving the kitchen.

When she was heading back to her room she heard a weird laugh.

"What the heck was that?" she asked. It looked like a child's laugh.

The noise had went from upstairs. Blossom decided to check what it was.

When she was heading to her room's door she noticed there were footprints in the ground. She found it weird and made her thought someone had break into the house, but if that was the case, she would've noticed.

She opened the bedroom door and...there was nothing. She looked around the room and there was nothing nor anybody there, apart from her sisters.

She then heard the same laugh again but it was coming from downstairs this time.

"Is anybody there?" she asked with a scaried tone. "I hope you know this is the Powerpuff residence and if I catch you, you'll have serious problems."

No one responded. There was complete silence.

After a while she decided to close her room's door and head back to her bed, but it was then that she noticed something in her bed. There were no Bubbles and Buttercup. "Girls? Are you trying to scare me?" she asked "This is not funny."

"_What is it, Blossom? Are you scared?" _the sinister voice from her previous dream echoed. Blossom was now seeing everything spinning around her.

"WHO ARE YOU" she screamed.

"_Poor Blossom. You have no idea, do you? I am... **your **__**biggest nightmare**_." as the voice said these last words, everything started collapsing. Her room started breaking. She then ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Her rooms's floor started falling into a darkness pit. "Come on!" she said trying to break the door in a way to escape.

"_Better prepare yourself, Blossom. Cause I'm coming to get my revenge!_" after these words, Blossom finally fell into the darkness pit "AHHHHH..."

* * *

"Uh!" Blossom gasped when she woke up, panting and sweaty, again, and also with some tears in her eyes. She looked around her room, which was extremely calm, and stared at her sisters, who were sleeping like babies.

She brought her knees to her chest and sighted. "How am I going to handle this?" she whispered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nightmare In Pokey Oaks_**

In the next morning, the beloved powerpuff girls were getting ready to school, except for Blossom, who was still laying her bed.

"Hey, Bloss!" Buttercup yelled "Wake up, you don't want to be late for school, do you?"

"Come on, Blossom." Bubbles said, noticing she hadn't woke up after Buttercup's yells.

"That's it." Buttercup said before grabbing a pillow and throw it to her sister.

"Hey!" Blossom said in a irritated tone, because of what Buttercup did to her.

"Uh!" both Bubbles and Buttercup gasped in surprise when they looked at her sister.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" the redhead asked.

"You look awful!" Bubbles said.

"Did you stay up all night or something?" Buttercup asked "You look like yesterday in class."

"I'm fine." Blossom responded

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes I am, okay! I'm going to brush my teeth." she said, leaving the room.

"Did you believe her?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"Nope. Not at all. I think she's hiding something."

"Maybe we should ask her." the blond powerpuff suggested.

"No, not yet. Let's see if she continues acting this way. If she does then we'll talk with her." the green powerpuff girl said.

The scene skipped to the kitchen where the girls were having breakfast.

"Blossom, can you pass me the cereals?" Bubbles asked.

"Blossom? BLOSSOM?!" the blue powerpuff girls screamed.

"Huh? Oh sorry, here you go." Blossom said passing her a spoon.

"Blossom, I asked you to pass me the cereals, not a spoon." Bubbles said.

"What is wrong with you, sis?" Buttercup questioned.

"Could you stop asking me so many questions? I'm okay, just a little tired." the answered.

"If you say so." Buttercup said.

"Hey, girls." Professor called, appearing in the kitchen "I'm very busy with a new invention I'm working on and I can't take you to school, could you just fly away to it?" he asked them.

"Of course, Professor." Bubbles said.

"Great. Have a good day, girls!" he said, leaving the kitchen, heading to his laboratory.

After having breakfast, the girls grabbed their backpacks and flew to school.

They were flying calmly to their kindergarten when Blossom heard something.

_"~~Blossom~~" _a voice that sent shivers down her spine echoed in her head. "Girls?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Buttercup asked.

"Did you say my name?" Blossom asked.

"No, we didn't. We didn't say nothing at all." Bubbles responded.

"Oh, okay then." she said, making her sisters even more suspicious. "Look, it's Robin!" she pointed to their friend Robin Snyder, who was waiting for them in the kindergarten's door.

"Hi girls!" she said waving to them.

The super-powered girls landed beside Robin and greeted her.

"Kids, it's time to get in!" Mrs Keane called and the children started entering to the class.

* * *

The girls had a long and tiring day of school, they were now resting at home, while Professor was still working on his new invention. Bubbles and Buttercup were playing video games on the TV, Blossom on the other hand was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she was constantly having flashbacks of her latest dream.

"Ugh, you know what, Blossom" she said "maybe you're just being paranoid. It was just a couple of nightmares and everyone has those. You've faced worst things in your life." as she stopped talking she heard the powerpuff hotline.

"Finally, a distraction!" she said, before heading towards the phone and answering the call.

"Blossom here, any problem?" she heard the Mayor's voice on the other side "Yes, Mayor?"

"There's a monster attacking the city? It looks like just a normal day, we're on it!" she said, before turning off the call.

"Girls!" she screamed "There's a monster attacking the city, let's go!"

They weren't answering.

"Girls? Did you heard me?" she called again. She opened the bedroom's door to the hallway and all she saw was darkness.

"I could swear it was three p.m." she whispered.

She walked down the stairs and used her night vision to see if there was someone there. She searched through all the living room but didn't see nobody. It was then that she noticed there was someone hiding in a corner. It was her sister Bubbles.

"Bubbles? Why are you hiding?" she asked. Her sister didn't answer though. The red head decided to approach her.

"Bubbles, are you okay?"

She was finally near her. "Bubbles can you tell what's going on?" she asked, now seriously.

_"~~Blossom~~" _the same voice she had heard previously that day came from Bubbles' mouth, making Blossom's heart stop for a second.

"Wh-wha-what did you just say?" she asked, trembling.

Bubbles then turned her face and gave Blossom a spooky smile _"Blossom... __you are **DEAD!**" _she screamed her last word making her eyes and her mouth bleed, while Blossom couldn't move because of how terrified she was.

She stared at her sister bleeding while laughing hysterically. When she finally got back to her senses, she ran away to upstairs while Bubbles was still laughing hysterically. A loud and spooky laugh that echoed in Blossom's head.

She opened her room's door just to see Professor lying of the floor. The pink powerpuff girl then noticed the laugh had stopped and looked back at the hallway. There was nothing there. All of a sudden she felt her body being pushed to her room "AH!" she screamed. She tried to reach the door but it closed alone, making a loud sound.

She then felt someone grabbing her, capturing her, as it didn't want her to escape. It was her father, Professor, who was smiling evily to her with black holes in the place where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Professor, let me go! Let me go!" she screamed. She then heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Please, no!" she said, terrified.

The door started opening slowly, first showing the complete darkness of the hallway and then appeared two feet, but it were blue feet. Then someone started entering the room, it was someone she hadn't seen in a long time, it was... _Abracadaver_, a villain her and her sisters had defeated a long time ago, but how was he alive?

He walked slowly towards Blossom and opened his mouth _"Well, well." _he said.

_Why does this voice look so familiar? It doesn't sound like him at all. _she asked to herself.

_"Oh, poor Blossom. You were such a lovely girl. It's such a shame I'll have to finish you." _he said as her sisters stepped inside the room with their eyes bleeding and all of them, along with Professor started laughing hysterically, while she was just there crying.

_"And this is only the beggining!" _he said in a mad tone, making Blossom snap out her dream.

"AHHHHHH..." she screamed as she woke up, crying, making her sisters break into the room, worried.

"Blossom, what is the problem?" Buttercup asked, staring at her sister.

"Why are you crying?" Bubbles asked.

She calmed down and spoke up "Girls, I've been getting these weird nightmares and... I just don't know how I'm going to handle this." she said covering her face with her hands.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird lately." Buttercup said.

"So what happened in your nightmares? Can you explain?" Bubbles asked her, as she and Buttercup seated beside her in their bed.

"It all started when..." she explained the whole situation.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nightmare In Pokey Oaks_**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were seated in bed, Blossom was finishing her explanation.

"And then I woke up and screamed and you girls went to check if I was okay, and then I started explaining the whole situation." she finished.

"Let me see," Buttercup said "Abracadaver is back and has been tormenting you by your nightmares?"

Blossom nodded.

"Woah, that's nuts. One heck of a dream you had, huh?" the green powerpuff said.

"That's all you say?!" Blossom said.

"Blossom, everyone has nightmares, it's totally fine." Buttercup said.

"Yeah I know but these are different, they didn't look like dreams at all."

"Dreams usually don't look like dreams. We always think they are real, right?" Bubbles said.

"You don't get it!" Blossom said as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Maybe you're just traumatized by the 'Abracadaver' past events." Buttercup said.

"That was a year ago! Plus, I never even thought about Abra since last year. Why would I be having nightmares with him now?" she said.

"Dreams are weird, Bloss. You'll be okay. Well, Buttercup and I still got to finish a video game. Bye!" Bubbles said, as she and Buttercup walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh," Buttercup said "watch out with _Abracadaver..._" she then closed the door.

"Gee, thanks." Blossom said, laying in her bed again.

* * *

Later that day, the Powerpuff girls were getting ready to go to bed. Bubbles and Buttercup were dressing their pj's while Blossom was brushing her teeth.

She was still thinking of her dreams and Abracadaver. Had he really returned? Was he searching on her? Or was she just paranoic?

"BOO!" Buttercup jumped next to Blossom making the redhead jump like a scaried cat. Both Bubbles and Buttercup started laughing because of this.

"Buttercup! That was not funny!"

"Oh boy, you should've seen your face." Buttercup said, now laughing on the floor.

Blossom stayed still staring at her sisters with her arms crossed until they finally stop laughing.

"Come on, Bloss. It was just a joke." Bubbles said.

"Let's just get some sleep okay, girls." she said, heading to their bed.

* * *

Blossom had been laying awake in her section of the bed for almost an hour while her sisters were sleeping and having good dreams. The pink powerpuff girl didn't want to sleep, she knew if she fell asleep she would have another nightmare.

"How am I going to sleep now!" she whispered, facing her pillow.

"Blossom?" someone called her.

"Pillow?" Blossom asked confused.

"No, over here!" she turned to her left and noticed it was Bubbles calling her.

"Oh, Bubbles, sorry I didn't notice you were awake. Why are you awake?" Blossom asked.

"Your talking woke me up."

"Sorry, sis. I just can't fall asleep."

"What if I tell you what I was dreaming about until you wake me up. Nobody likes to listen the others' dreams." Bubbles suggested.

"Okay, I guess." Blossom said.

"Well, it all started when I was in biiiiig camp full of flowers, there were roses, daisys, tulips, sunflowers..."

As Bubbles was numerating the flowers she had in her dream, both girls started feeling tired and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Blossom had woken up in the middle of the night by a strange noise she couldn't even describe. "Bubbles, are you hearing this?" she called, whispering.

The noise seemed to be coming from downstairs. The pink powerpuff girls thought about checking it but she was too afraid for that. She kept hearing that same weird noise, but it seemed like it was closer. She finally could recognize it. It looked like "A horn?" she whispered. Yes, a horn, like those red noses of clowns, which make that horn sound effect.

"Oh no. This is another nightmare isn't it?" she whispered to herself. She then hid underneath the covers and started repeating "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." over and over again as the horn sound was getting closer.

The redheaded girl heard the door opening slowly and heard some footsteps. It looked like someone or something was walking around the bedroom.

She couldn't help trembling of fear.

_"Blossom..." _that same weird voice echoed in the room. It was, supposedly, Abracadaver. _"Come on, I just want to talk to you."_

She was very afraid. But why? Why was she afraid? What was she afraid of? Heck, she is a Powerpuff girl! Also, these are just dreams, though. They couldn't hurt her.

She gained some courage and got out of the covers to face Abracadaver... but there was nobody there. The room was calm and the door was closed.

"What?" she asked.

It was then that she looked at the ceiling just to find a creppy clown, smiling evilly at her with bloody teeth.

"AHHH!" she screamed and immediately got off the bed, just in time because the clown had jumped to her bed.

She ran to the door, opened it and quickly ran downstairs. She could hear the clown's footsteps behind her so she didn't even look back and ran to Professor's lab and locked it.

"Uh!" she gasped "Come on, Bloss, snap out of it!" she said pinching her arm again and again, but with zero results.

The clown thing was trying to break the door and was almost succeeding so Blossom decided to hide somewhere in the laboratory.

She hid under the stairs of the lab's entrance.

Finally, the clown creature broke into the laboratory, walked down the little stairs and started searching for her.

_"Blossom, where are you at? You can't hide forever." _the clown said with that sinister tone of voice.

At this point Blossom was thinking if this was really Abracadaver. It was his voice, but it wasn't really, and it was coming from a damn clown. She was interrupted by a loud scream the clown had given. "_WHERE ARE YOU"_

That made Blossom tremble a little and let out a little gasp. After she noticed that she immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

_"Hahaha, I got you." _the clown said giving small footsteps closer to her. Blossom couldn't stop trembling.

_"A-HA!" _the clown shouted, making Blossom jump a little.

The clown had found the wrong place, though. Blossom then decided to crawl, slowly and as silent possible, to the stairs and then opened the door, making the clown immediately notice _"Oh no you don't." _he then ran speedily at her and she did the same and went to upstairs again. It wasn't a good idea but what else she could've done?

She was almost reaching her bedroom's door when the clown grabbed her right leg and bit it, making Blossom scream in pain and leap blood everywhere. "AHHHHH!" That was hurting really bad, it didn't even look like a dream at all!

She couldn't get up anymore, she even tried to crawl to her room, but it was useless, the clown had finally caught her, opened his big fat bloody mouth and-

* * *

Blossom woke up in the middle of the night all sweaty and panting, breathing heavily. "Ouch!" she then noticed her right leg was hurting really bad but it looked completly fine. It started hurting more every second until she finally felt like her leg was being pulled with an extreme force "AHHHHHH..." she shouted waking up everybody in the house.

Bubbles and Buttercup woke up confused and Professor came speedily into the room, worried.

"What is it, Blossom?!" Professor asked.

"My leg, my leg is hurting a lot!" the redhead responded, crying.

"But... there's nothing wrong with it." Professor said.

"It's hurting a lot, Professor!" she said, still crying.

Her sisters and Professor kept staring at her, who was still crying in pain. What they were going to do?

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nightmare In Pokey Oaks**_

It was the middle of the night, Professor and Blossom were inside Professor's laboratory while Bubbles and Buttercup were outside talking about the happening.

"What do you thing that was all about? Do you think it was another nightmare?" Bubbles asked to Buttercup.

"I don't think so. Nightmares can't hurt you, they're just... nightmares!" Buttercup responded.

"I guess you're right but this was really weird, though." Bubbles said.

Inside the laboratory Professor had just given Blossom and injection to stop the pains.

"Are you better, sweety?" Professor asked.

"Yeah, much better. I can't feel my leg, though." Blossom said.

"So, Blossom, you said you woke up in the middle of the night to get some water, fell of the stairs and then knocked your leg? And it only started hurting when you got back to bed?" Professor asked.

"Yup, it was exactly like that." Blossom lied.

"Weird." was all Professor said. He wasn't buying it, Blossom thought. "I think I overreacted a little bit. It wasn't hurting _that _much." she lied, once again.

That was such a horrible excuse. She couldn't believe that really had come out of her mouth.

"Okay. If you say so." Professor said, making an uncomfortable silence.

"Well," the scientist said, breaking the silence "you have more three hours to sleep. Chop chop!" he said, before giving her a kiss in her forehead.

"Good... rest of the night, Professor." she said leaving the lab, just to find Bubbles and Buttercup staring at her.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Buttercup asked.

"My leg was hurting. Now it is fine. Let's use these three hours to sleep a little more." Blossom quickly said, heading towards their bedroom. Bubbles and Buttercup stood silent and just followed her sister to the bedroom.

"Hey, Bloss." Buttercup called her sister, who was climbing the stairs. "Did you..." she hesitated "told Professor about your weird dreams?"

This caught Blossom's attention "My dreams?!" she turned around "I thought you guys had said they were just normal weird dreams." she said.

"And they are!" Buttercup immediately said "But if I was having weird dreams such as yours I would tell the Professor. Maybe he could give any advice, I don't know. Plus, yesterday you literally said you couldn't handle those little dreams by yourself." Buttercup said, now with straight face.

"Well, I guess I take that back. I can handle these 'little dreams' by myself. These are just dreams. They can't hurt me." another lie Blossom told. Actually, she literally said three lies in practically five seconds. Wow, four lies in only one day, that's a new record for Blossom. And the day had barely started. How much lies was she going to tell next?

She knew perfectly what had happened to her but she didn't want to worry her family.

They went back to bed and slept until the morning. Except for Blossom. After that stupid nightmare there was no way she would be able to fall asleep again.

* * *

The girls were now at school. Mrs Keane was teaching math when the powerpuff hotline rang. There must be a monster, Blossom thought. While she was lost in her thoughts, Bubbles had already answer the call. Buttercup was beside her with her arms crossed and a mumbling face. Probably they had fought to answer the call, and probably Bubbles had won, Blossom thought.

"There's a monster downtown, girls! Bubbles said before flying to the ceiling, breaking it and creating a hole, followed by Buttercup.

"Bye, Mrs Keane." Blossom said before following her sisters.

"Bye, Blossom. Bye, girls." Mrs Keane said, waving through the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

The fight was in a place near a building in construction and the monster was like a dinassour with a long ass tail.

It was an easy job for the girls. At least it was what they thought.

The girls gave the monster some kicks and punches, but they seemed to have zero effects on the monster.

"Ugh, I really wanted to be home at lunch today!" Buttercup mumbled.

"Let's just finish this." Blossom said "Let's do the Mega Blast Beam."

"Right!" Bubbles said as the girls positioned to do the attack.

"One, two... FIRE!" Blossom shouted and then the girls shoot their colored beams full of energy to the monster's direction.

"It's not working." Buttercup said noticing it wasn't doing anything to the monster. Actually, the monster was heading to their direction.

"Blossom, what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom didn't say anything, just looked at the monster coming towards them.

"Blossom?!" Buttercup called. They were still using their energy beams against the creature but it looked like it wasn't even feeling anything.

Out of nowhere they suddenly felt the monster's long tail hitting them in the face, stopping their power combination and throwing the girls to different places. For Blossom's bad luck, she got bonked in the head by a huge concrete block (just like Bubbles in 'Los Dos Mojos') and immediately got inconscious.

* * *

Blossom slowly opened her eyes. She got up and scratched her head.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself, obviously, there was nobody there.

She looked around and quickly noticed that she was in an hospital. "Ouch!" she exclaimed "My head!"

She then remembered everything. She remembered that her sisters and her were fighting a monster and it totally smashed them. She didn't know how she got into that hospital, though.

She stood up and headed to the window. She saw from the reflexe that she had a bandage around her forehead. She must've hit really hard, the pink powerpuff girl thought.

She also noticed it was dark outside and it was raining too. How long had she been inside of that hospital?

She headed to the room's door and opened it. The redheaded girl lurked that long hallway. It was a large hallway with an elevator on the left and another room, probably the emergencies room, on the right. There were only two lamps on that hallway. One was off and the other one was flashing.

It really looked like an horror movie scenario, she thought.

"Is somebody there?" she asked but got zero answers.

She didn't want to ask again. That was freaking her out. Was she alone at an hospital? No, that's ridiculous! Who would leave a kid alone inside of an hospital? Maybe the doctors and nurses were on the floor below. Yeah, that's it! They were on the floor below!

She decided to head towards the elevator. Her head was still hurting, though, but not that much.

She walked a little bit to the elevator, pressed the bottom and waited to it to arrive.

When the elevator finally arrived she entered inside of it immediatly and saw that there were ten floors and, apparently, she was on the last one. She pressed a random bottom.

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor. Its door opened and it was shown the same hallway of the floor she was before. She decided to step out of the elevator to see if she could find anyone.

There was only one door in the end of the hallway. She had to walk that long hallway to reach it.

Blossom was starting to feel frightened. This _really _looked like an horror movie scenario.

She tried to ignore the feeling and walked to the room.

When the redhead finally reached the room, she opened its door and lurked around.

There were three beds and there seemed to be people sleeping in those, covered by blankets.

"Umm excuse me?" she spoke calmly. "Can sombody tell me whe-" she was saying until noticing the blankets shaking.

The blankets started to... stand up? No. It was like the people underneath the blankets were all standing up.

There was some spooky thing going on there and Blossom wasn't liking.

Then all of a sudden the covers fell and she could see the people. Weird. It was Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup. Weird? More like macabre! They were just staring at her with black circles in the place where their eyes were supposed to be. Blossom quickly understood this was another nightmare and she decided to run away as fast as possible.

But she didn't.

For some dumb reason she stood still. She couldn't take her eyes out of her 'loved ones'.

Then all of them started laughing. A loud, hysterical, sinister and annoying laugh. Blossom immediately reminded that weird laugh Bubbles gave on one of her previous nightmares.

All of a sudden they started... transforming into... spiders? It was a really disturbing image. And it was then that they started chasing Blossom.

Now she could move and she ran as fast as she could to the only place she could go to. The elevator.

She pressed the bottom and the elevator's door oppened immediately (because it already was on the fourth floor) and she quickly started pressing the bottom to close it.

It was closing really slowly and her 'family' was almost reaching the elevator. They were almost reaching the poor girl when the elevator's door finally closed.

Blossom fell on the ground, in relief, and the elevator started going up. Weird. She didn't remember pressing any bottom.

It returned to the tenth floor. When the elevator opened its gates she couldn't believe what she was watching.

There were Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup _dead _on the floor. She just stood there watching in shock. And she almost let a tear drop but then she reminded herself "It's not real. It's not real."

"_Oh this IS real, Blossom." _she froze when she heard that same stupid sinister voice. Then she saw someone. It was far away from her but she knew what it was. It was that damn clown from her previous dream. The same clown that literally tore her leg apart.

He was smiling evilly at her. What did he want?

"_**Your soul.**" _the clown said before running like crazy to the elevator's direction.

"Oh no! Oh no! Come on! Come on!" she said clicking the bottom to close the elevator a million times and when the clown was about to reach it, the elevator finally closed its gates and started going down. But then it stopped.

"Oh no." Blossom said. She was hearing some weird whispers around her and all of a sudden the elevator's light started flashing violently and all the bottoms started flashing too.

She was stuck. Inside of an elevator. With a deadly clown searching for her. How could this be worst?, she thought.

She thought way to early. All of a sudden the elevator started shaking violently making Blossom jump inside of it and it suddenly started running blood through the walls.

"_So, Blossom." _the strange voice echoed "_How is it to be stuck? Completely alone. About to **DIE**__!" the voice now screamed. _

Wait a minute! How couldn't she figure this out? Who's the only being that could do something like this? How couldn't she figure this out? Who was the one that could manipulate everyone and turn the others' life into a literal hell? How couldn't she figure this out?! It was-

Blossom was taken off her thoughts when the clown pulled the ceiling of the elevator and jumped right to Blossom ready to tear her apart.

"AHHHHH HELP MEEEEE!" she screamed so loud people in Antartic could hear, but it was useless. It was the end. No one could hear her. 'These are just dreams. They can't hurt me.' huh, then explain this, Blossom of the past, Blossom thought. The clown was tearing parts of her body with his bloody and sharp teeth while she could only stare. It was hurting like crazy! She couldn't believe how she was alive. Well, maybe she wasn't.

"Uh!" Blossom gasped as she woke up. "Whe-Where am I?" she asked super confused. She then noticed she was in her room, laying in her bed, alone. "OUCH!" she then noticed her whole body was hurting. Not only her right leg, but every single part of her body. In the inside, in the outside, _everything _was hurting her. She was surprised at herself. How hadn't she screamed with such pain she was- Oh wait "AHHHHHHHH! PROFESSOR!" she screamed as loud as she could and her dad and her sisters came immediately into the room. They were asking her something but Blossom couldn't hear them anymore. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nightmare In Pokey Oaks_**

Blossom's eyes slowly opened. So she wasn't dead! She was still full of pain though, so it wasn't all nice.

"P-Professor?" she said softly as she slowly turned her head to the left just to see Professor typing in a computer.

"Blossom!" she heard someone calling for her. It was Bubbles. "You're awake!" the blue powerpuff girls said as Buttercup and her gave Blossom a big hug.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Blossom said when her sisters touched her.

"Sorry." Bubbles said.

The redhead noticed she was inside Professor's laboratory and she was laying in a weird laboratory bed.

"Oh you're awake!" Professor said as he got close to Blossom. "How are you feeling, sweety?" he asked.

"I-I am full of pain." Blossom responded "Professor, why are we inside of your lab?" she asked.

"Blossom, you were literally red." Bubbles said

"Yeah, like someone gave you a big slap!" Buttercup added.

"A big slap? Oh, the nightmare!" she reminded "Professor, I need to tell you something."

"Is it about your weird nightmares? Cause your sisters already told me." he said. She then looked at her sisters who were now staring at her with their arms crossed.

"Was it another nightmare that made you wake up screaming again?" Professor asked.

"Well... kinda." she muttered "It's a long story."

"Well, we're not going nowhere. Start speaking, redhead." Buttercup said.

Blossom let escape a little gasp and started speaking "It all started when..."

* * *

"And then I woke up screaming in pain. The End." she said. When she looked back at her family and they were shocked.

"Blossom, how could you not tell me, your father, about such things?!" Professor said with a concerned face.

"I... I'm sorry, Professor." Blossom said "I just thought I could handle this by myself."

"Well, you obviously can't!" Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"Sweetie, you don't have to deal with everything by yourself-" Professor was saying until he was interrupted by Blossom.

"But _I'm _the leader of the Powerpuff girls! I'm supposed to be able to have everything under control! If I can't handle a couple of nightmares then that means I don't deserve to be a Powerpuff girl." Blossom said and without expecting Buttercup immediately gave her a slap in her face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Blossom said.

"Don't be stupid, Blossom!" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup don't call your sister stupid." Professor said.

"Sorry, Prof." she said with a mumbling face.

"Besides, these aren't just a couple of nightmares, right? You said Abracadaver was the one who has been causing this." Bubbles said.

"Actually, I don't think Abracadaver is the one behind this anymore. I believe it is _Him_." Blossom said, making her family members gasp.

"Him? Like him Him?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom just nodded "Who else could do something like this?"

"Maybe Mojo?" Bubbles suggested.

"I doubt Mojo would come up with a plan this elaborated." Blossom said.

"Ok but why would Him target only you?" Bubbles asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Professor started "Blossom is the leader and usually if one takes the leader of a team down, the whole team falls apart." he said.

"I guess Professor's right." Buttercup said.

"Then what am I going to do? Just keep having these nightmares until I can't anymore?" Blossom asked.

"Of course not, sweetie." Professor said "You're going to face Him."

"Face _Him_? How?" she asked.

"Remember that invention I've been working on for a while?" Professor asked the girls and they nodded .

"That invention is a... well I hadn't give it a name yet but it's a machine to enter inside the others' dreams." he explained as he showed them the invention.

"Woah, how convenient." Buttercup commented.

"Mayor had told me that he had been having some craaazy dreams. So, I decided to create this invention. I was going to ask you to enter his dreams, but they suddenly disappeared." Professor said.

"So... what's exactly the plan?" Buttercup asked.

"You two," Professor pointed to Bubbles and Buttercup "will travel to Blossom's dreams to help her defeat Him or whatever's causing this. Now please, lay in those 'beds' beside Blossom's if you don't mind." Professor asked.

The two girls laid in the bed and Professor then put some wires over the girls' bodys, which connected to Professor's machine.

"Okay, everything's ready. But are _you, _girls?" Professor asked.

Blossom breathed heavily and responded "It's time to finish this." The Professor then pressed some bottoms, which made the girls fell asleep immediately. "Good luck, girls." Professor whispered as the scene went black.

* * *

"Uh!" Blossom gasped as she woke up. She was in her room. Then Bubbles and Buttercup woke up too in a gasp, just as Blossom.

"So, is this your dream?" Buttercup asked.

"It must be. They usually start like this." Blossom said "Look, I'm not feeling pain anymore!"

"What should we do now?" Bubbles asked as her sisters and her heard a weird laugh coming from behind their room's door.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked, a little shaken.

"That's that weird child laugh I hear almost every dream." Blossom whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Buttercup asked her.

"I don't know. I feel like it."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I've got to face Him. Let's get out of this room." Blossom said.

"But the laugh is coming from outside the room." Bubbles said.

"Come on, Bubbles, this is my dream. If something bad happens it will happen to me." Blossom said "Let's go."

They opened the room's door just to face what seemed like Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"The kindergarten?" Buttercup asked. "You didn't tell anything about nightmares in our kindergarten."

"That's because I didn't have any nightmares in our kindergarten." Blossom responded "This must be a new one."

They walked around the room and didn't find anything, Wait. Find?

"What are we searching for?" Bubbled asked.

"I don't know. It was supposed to appear a clown right now." Blossom said.

"Well, there's nothing here. We should just wake up or-" Buttercup was speaking, when she touched something odd. "Girls, come check this." she called.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't but it looks like a wig. A clown wig-" it was then the clown jumped right to the Powerpuff girls, making them scream. They started running away from him, around the classroom.

"Ah! It's that damn clown again!" Blossom said, running away from it.

"Can't you just use your powers?" Buttercup, who was hiding behind Mrs. Keane's desk with Bubbles, asked her.

Of course! The powers! How could she not remember her powers?! She face-palmed.

"Let me try!" Blossom said. She tried to use her eyebeams againt the clown but it didn't work. She tried to use her ice breath but it didn't work two. Lastly, she tried to use her energy pink beams but (guess what?) they didn't work as well. "It's not working!"

"Ugh, come on Bubbles, let's show this clown what we're made of!" Buttercup said as she flew to the clown's direction... that's what she would do if she could fly. "What the- I can't fly!" Bubbles tried to fly too "Me neither!"

"It must be Him. I think he took our powers away." Blossom said.

"Then what are we supposed to do without powers?" Buttercup asked.

"RUN!" Blossom shouted before the clown pulled Bubbles' leg and bit it with his sharp teeth, making splash blood everywhere, just like Blossom in one of her dreams.

"Bubbles!" both Blossom and Buttercup screamed in horror, watching her sister like that.

Bubbles only screamed in pain. It was hurting _a lot. _Then the clown raised his hand, which had blades in each finger and let it went through Bubbles' face. With that Bubbles died.

"Uh!" Bubbles gasped as she woke up inside the Professor's lab. She was trembling and Professor noticed.

"What happened, sweetie?" he asked, visibly worried.

"M-my my face! My leg! The pain was so real!" was all she said. For her, it didn't look like a dream. That pain was just too real. She used to believe dreams couldn't hurt anybody. Welp, guess she was wrong.

"What happened, sweetie?" he asked again.

"There was a clown and it... it scratched my face and tore my leg. It was horrible!" Bubbles explained.

"Are Blossom and Buttercup still there?"

"Yes, they are." Bubbles said "What do I do now?"

"Now we just have to wait." Professor said.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup were in shock and almost letting tears fall. Bubbles was dead.

"She... She's dead... She's really dead!" Buttecup said in horror as tears started emerging from her eyes.

"Buttercup! This is just a dream, remember? We have to get away from here!" Blossom said as she pulled Buttercup by her hand, opened the same door they used to enter the room and got out of the room, letting the clown still inside of it.

They met a hallway. _The _hallway. The one from the hospital. It had an elevator on the left and a door on the right.

"It's the hospital!" Blossom said.

"Where should we go?" Buttercup asked "What about the elevator?"

"NO!" Blossom immediately responded. "Let's head to that door. It may take us to another place."

The opened the door just to find a zombie-like creature. It was Abracadaver. He had a weird smile on his face, as he was forced to smile, and said _"I see you're back, huh? Did you miss me?" _

"Shut up, bastard. We're going to kick your-" Buttercup was interrupted by a disturbing image. Abra was transforming into a spider-like creature. It was a enormous spider. And it started chasing them.

They ran towards the elevator and waited for it to close. But it never did. The creature came closer to them and then extended its arm and it went through Buttercup's chest, killing her immediately.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted.

Buttercup woke up in the lab, all panting. "Uh, my chest!" she said nervously.

"Buttercup, is Blossom okay?" Bubbles asked.

"I-I don't think she will be..." she responded.

Back to the nightmare. Blossom was feeling really dizzy after seeing Buttercup dead in such horrible state "Wh-what is happening?" and finally fainted.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of Townsville. Just like in her first dream where she was fighting the rowdyruff boys. However it was weirder, the sky was completely red and there were no buildings. She was scared. What was going to happen next?

Then all of a sudden a familiar figure appeared right in front of her. It was about time! _Him _was there.

_"Hi, Blossom. Did you miss me?" _

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

_"Are you afraid?" _

"What? I am-"

_"Are you ready to fight?" _

"Ready to fight?"

_"**Let the fight BEGIN!**" _as the devil said this with his demoniac voice tone, that same clown, Abracadaver and her family fused into a giant spider appeared.

_"Good luck, you'll need it." _Him said, making appear a throne for him to sit.

Blossom then started running away from the monsters but it was useless, they caught her anyways.

_"You didn't even try, dear. Guess you'll die." _

"You took away my powers, remember?" she said. "And I'm not going to die. This is just a bad dream and they can't hurt me." she said.

_"You know it's a lie. They can hurt you and you'll really die." _Him started _"Everytime you wake up from a dream, you wake up with more and more pain. That last time was almost your goodbye to the world. This time when you wake up you won't wake up. All of this because you're afraid. Haha, being killed by your own mind. Isn't it funny, Blossom?" _

_Afraid? Killed by my own mind?_, Blossom thought _That's it! This is just in my mind, only on my head. And the fear is the thing that's killing me, not the pain. I can't be afraid! _

"I am not afraid of you, Him. You're just a coward who can't face me so you use your little slaves to finish me instead!" Blossom shouted.

_"Oh, you think I can't take care of you, you little brat? Let's see it then." _he said, making disappear the other monsters in a snap.

He then grew taller and had a more diabolical form. Blossom didn't know what to do now. Wrong! She knew exactly what to do.

"You never took my powers, did you? It was just the fear. And since I'm _not _afraid of _you _anymore..." she then felt the power enter in her vains. "Ah, much better!"

_"Well, well, I see you really have your powers back. Huh, not for a long time!" _the demon said as he charged Blossom with his tongue beam, making her fall.

In the laboratory, Professor noticed his machine was now getting corrupted.

"Professor, what's happening?" Bubbles asked.

"It's Blossom's mind. There's happening something."

"What?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor noticed the machine was now getting more agitated. "There's something really bad happening and I think I know what it means, but it's not a good thing."

"What is it?!" both Bubbles and Buttercup asked, concerned.

"It means... If Blossom doesn't wake up screaming, she won't wake up at all." Professor said.

Blossom had been fighting Him for a while, and she was losing. How could she beat him by herself? If even with her sister she struggles, alone she would be beaten.

_"Any last words, Blossom?" _

Blossom paused for a second. She was about to lose. She would die if she lost this fight, which she was absolutely going to. She decided that, if this was going to be her last moment alive, at least she would make it good.

_"Any last words?" _he repeated.

"Yes! KISS MY ASS!" she said as she used all of her power to summon an amazing and powerful lightning that smote Him and made him step back and almost fall because of this. She then headed towards him and punched him as hard as she could and-

In the laboratory the machine was ready to explode because of this. "Girls, run!" Professor shouted before it exploded violently, throwing Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor to a wall.

Blossom was still laying in that bed. _Now _yes, she was dead.


	6. Chapter 6 - The End!

**_Nightmare In Pokey Oaks_**

Blossom slowly opened her eyes. So she wasn't dead! Okay, this was getting tiring. She was still laying in that laboratory's bed. She decided to stand up and when he did that she noticed that her head was hurting a little. "Uh, what happened?" she said, scratching the back of her head.

She noticed the laboratory was a bit messy, as it had occurred an explosion. Maybe that was the case.

She got out of the laboratory. When she was heading to the living room she heard some whispers. It was her family. Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor. They were seated in the sofa whispering something.

"Guys?" Blossom asked, still confused.

"Blossom!" the three of them said as they ran towards the pink powerpuff girl to give her a big hug.

"We thought you were dead!" Buttercup said.

"Dead?!" Blossom asked, still confused. She didn't remember what had happened a while ago.

"You've been unconscious for two weeks straight." Professor said.

"Two weeks?! What happened?"

"Don't you remember? Him!" Bubbles said.

Suddenly the memories crashed violently into Blossom's mind. Him was the source of those horrible nightmares she was having. He was the one responsible for that hell she had lived through that entire week. She had confronted Him, but all she remembered was that one last punch she was about to give him, and after that she didn't remember what had happened next.

"You beat Him all by yourself!" Buttercup said.

"I-I did?!"

"Oh yes you did." Bubbles said.

"And I don't think he'll reappear any time soon." Professor said.

"Woah." Blossom was speechless. She had really beaten Him by herself. She was confused and proud at the same time.

"What about we go eat something? You must be starving after two weeks of eating nothing." Professor suggested.

"It sounds good to me." Blossom said with a small smile.

* * *

The Utonium family was having lunch in their kitchen. It was steak frites. They were all eating steak frites when Buttercup commented "This is delicious, Professor!"

"Thank you , dear. Do you like it Blossom?" Professor asked. She didn't respond. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Blossom?" Professor repeated.

"Oh, yes Professor?"

"I asked you if you like my steak frites." he said.

"Oh, of course, they're delicious, Professor." she responded.

"Blossom, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I... I just can't believe I really beat Him."

"Well, you should." Buttercup said.

"But how could've I really beaten _Him, _the literal devil?"

"I know it's hard to believe, sweetie, but, trust me, you did. Plus, if you haven't beaten Him, you wouldn't be here by now." Professor said. This last sentence made Blossom gulp. She was almost dying. This was insane.

"Blossom?" Professor called.

"Yes?"

"Don't think too much about it."

"Okay, Professor, I'll try." she said as she got her attention back to her plate. Professor's steak frites were delicious, she thought.

* * *

The girls were brushing their teeth to go to bed. Blossom was still thinking about all of these strange events.

"Blossom, are you still thinking about it?" Bubbles asked.

"Umm... yeah."

"Ugh." Buttercup muttered "You know, if you think too much about it, you can end up crazy."

Before Blossom could respond, Professor knocked the bathroom's door. "Girls," he called "it's time to go to bed."

"We're going, Professor." Bubbles said.

"You should just relax. Nothing's going to happen anymore." Buttercup said.

Blossom sighted "Uh, I guess you're right. I'm just being paranoid." she said "Let's go to bed."

The girls headed to their bed, got comfortable and laid their head on the pillow. Bubbles and Buttercup quickly fell asleep. However, Blossom didn't. She just kept staring at the ceiling. This was going to be her first night of sleep after those terrible happenings. _It's over, _she thought, and then fell asleep, peacefully.

And then she woke up. She was laying in her bed, in the dark bedroom. She stared at her sisters. They were sleeping.

"Is this a dream?" she said as she got off her bed. She then headed to the bathroom.

She returned to her bed and laid there. _Nothing happened!, _she thought, _Am I really going to have a good night for the first time in a while?!__ I hope so. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Blossom woke up in the morning. Her hair was messy and she had a tired face... and she was loving it. She had her first good night in ages!

Her sisters weren't in the room, they must've woken up earlier, Blossom thought. What time is it, really?

Professor then entered the room. "Good morning, sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Professor. I had no nightmares this night."

"Good. Now get ready for lunch, dear."

"Lunch?! What about breakfast?" she asked, confused.

"Blossom, it's twelve o'clock. You slept for fifteen hours!" he said with a big smile.

"Fifteen hours?! Woah." she was surprised. Maybe that was the resting night she needed after those horrible nightmares. "Where are Bubbles and Buttercup?" she asked.

"They're in school."

"In school? WHY AM I NOT IN SCHOOL?!" she shouted, despairingly.

"Calm down, Blossom." he said as he smirked "You went through a difficult situation so, I thought it would be better if you stayed home to rest."

"Oh... okay."

"Well, you should get prepared. They are almost returning home." he said as he left the room, leaving Blossom there.

* * *

Blossom was peacefully reading a book in her bedroom, seated in her bed, when Bubbles entered. "Hi, Bloss. Are you feeling better? Did you sleep well?" she said as she seated beside her.

"Hi, Bubs. Yes, I am feeling much better. This was the first time in ages that I actually managed to have a good night." the pink powerpuff girl said.

"Great." Bubbles said "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahe-" Blossom was speaking when she noticed that when she turned her head back to Bubbles, her sister was different. Her eyes were red and she had a spooky smile. She also noticed that her room seemed to turn darker. Blossom immediately rubbed her eyes and looked back at Bubbles. Everything was normal again.

"Blossom, did you hear me?" the blue powerpuff girl asked.

Blossom was a little shaken "Umm no, no I didn't. Sorry, can you repeat?"

"Okay, I wanted to ask you if-" Blossom turned her head back at Bubbles, just to see her smiling in a even more spooky way than before. Her eyes were dark red, just as blood. The background was also horrific. It was super dark as before and there was wind blowing. This made Blossom fell off her bed in fright.

"Blossom?! Are you okay?!" Bubbles asked with a worried tone of voice.

Blossom could only breath heavily, like she was out of breath.

"Blossom?!"

"Bubbles I... I think I'm hallucinating." the leader said.

"Well, after what you've been through I, honestly, don't blame you." Bubbles said, calmly.

"But, Bubbles," Blossom started "what if Him was not defeated? What if he's still over there? Why would I been getting hallucinations if ,supposedly, he's not here anymore?"

"Ugh, Blossom," Bubbles mumbled "Professor already talked to you about this, didn't he? You beated Him! How many times do we have to repeat this?!" she stopped talking, making an uncomfortable silence "I think you should go wash your face, you'll feel better." the blue powerpuff girl said, leaving the room.

Blossom decided to follow her sister's advice and headed to the bathroom.

When she headed to the bathroom, she opened the faucet and started to wash her face. Some thoughts came into her mind in the process.

_How could this happen? How did I get these hallucinations? I thought this was all over! I thought this was all done! What if I really haven't beaten Him? What if he's still out there? I don't remember ever beating Him though, _then some other thoughts came into her mind, _Bubbles is vegetarian. Why was she eating steak with us, then? Why do my family keeps on ignoring me like this? Can't they see all of us can be in danger? Professor said I've been unconscious for two weeks. Then why didn't they, _she paused, _assumed I was dead? Who would keep a corpse in their laboratory? Maybe I don't know my family. Or, _she paused, again, _what if none of this is actually real? What if I hadn't woken up yet? What if this is just another- _

"Blossom?" Professor knocked at the door "You've been there for a couple of minutes now. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor. I'm fine." she said as she finished washing her face.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Umm sure." Blossom said as he opened the bathroom's door.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor, I already told you I-" the pink powerpuff girl was responding when she looked at Professor's reflection from the mirror. It was horrific. He looked like he was dead, with his dark red eyes, such as Bubbles', staring at her with a dead look on his face. This made Blossom fall in fright, once again.

"Blossom?! What is it?" he asked, visibly concerned.

Blossom was breathing heavily. That was a pretty disturbing image. "Professor, I need to tell you something."

* * *

The Utonium family was now inside the Professor's lab "Blossom, that's utterly ridiculous." Buttercup said.

"Yes and I already told you a million times that _you defeated Him._" Professor said.

"If I _really _defeated Him, then why am I having these hallucinations?"

"Blossom, after those horrible experiences you"ve had, it's perfectly normal that those types of things happen." Professor said "Plus, as I told you yesterday, if you really hadn't beaten Him, you wouldn't be here." he said, now with a nervous look.

Then suddenly Blossom thought of something "Why would Him repeat the same plan?"

"Huh?" Bubbles asked, but Blossom just continued saying her thoughts out loud.

"I don't remember ever beating Him. Maybe because I didn't. Maybe because..." suddenly she thought of something else "What if I was wrong? What if it was never Him? What if the one behind this was the first one who showed up? What if the one behind this all was actually..."

_"Abracadaver..." _both Blossom and a voice behind her said, making Blossom turn her head. When she stared at her family, she noticed her sisters were melting and Professor was slowly transforming to the figure of the little bastard who was causing this. It was not Him. It was really Abracadaver.

"_Well done, Blossom_." he said as he showed up completely _"I didn't thought you would be able to figure this out this early. I admit, I underestimated you."_

"You bastard! You were the one causing this from the beginning! You were the one responsible for that hell of a week! You made me think that _Him _was the one doing this to me! And God knows what you did to my family! But now that I actually know you're the swine who did this and I'm _not _afraid anymore, I will make you pay for what you did."

_"Blossom... Poor little Blossom... this is not about fear anymore... Now it is _**personal.**" as he said this, the pink powerpuff girl fell to the ground starting to feel weaker and weaker every second that was passing.

"Wh- What are you doing?! What is happening?"

_"This is the equivalent of a week getting tormented by me." _he said _"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said you were slowly dying. You were. My original plan was making you weaker and weaker in this reality I create, making you think you were safe, but when in reality you were not, and then you would have a slowly and painful death. But you were smart, so I had to reveal myself to you and now you're going to die here, right in front of me. And I will be the last thing you'll see." _

_This stupid bastard, _she thought.

"Ugh!" Blossom tried to get up but it was useless. It really was.

_Come on, Blossom. Think. Think. Think! _

She looked around, but saw nothing that could help her get out of that situation.

_It's over. It's really over. He's going to win. And I will lose. I'm a loser that doesn't deserve to be a powerpuff girl. _she now had an angry expression and rethought _NO! Shut up, Blossom! This will not end here! I'm the leader of the powerpuff girls for a reason! And I will show Abracadaver exactly that. _

"I'm done with your bullshit, Abracadaver!" she said.

_"What?" _

"I SAID I AM DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT, YOU BASTARD!" she shouted as she got up with the last forces she had, and slowly walked towards him.

_"You will fall after your second step, sweetie." _

She didn't though.

"I'm going to give you an ol' taste of Blossom Utonium!" she said before reaching Abracadaver and giving him the biggest punch she had ever given. That punch made the zombie hit the laboratory's wall.

_"No! It's impossible! I- I-" _

"You are such a mediocre villain, Abra." she said before flying towards the villain, full of fury and anger, and started beating the crap out of him.

Finally, Blossom threw him to the ground. She was breathing heavily after that fight. Could zombies bleed? Well, this one definitely was. It was over. He was dead. Blossom won. The scene went black.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH..." Blossom screamed as she woke up. She was laying in that laboratory's bed. The laboratory was completely destroyed.

Her family immediately entered the lab and found Blossom screaming.

"BLOSSOM!" all of them had tears in their eyes. They hugged Blossom as tight as they could.

"Guys, I-" Blossom was saying until she got interrupted by her family members.

"Did you beat Him?" Buttercup asked.

"How are you feeling?" Professor asked.

"Is anything hurting you?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm fine, guys." she responded "I turns out it wasn't Him the one behind this, but it was really Abracadaver. I beat the crap out of him."

"Really?!" both Bubbles and Buttercup asked her, in surprise.

"And is it all over?" Professor said.

"Yes, Professor, it's finally over." as she said this she felt so much relief and laid there. She was tired as hell.

"But how did Abracadaver returned? I thought we already had killed him!" Bubbles said.

Blossom hadn't thought about that. "Yeah... I wonder how that happened."

"Well, what matters here is that it is finally over." Professor said.

The family hugged once again. It was finally over.

At night, still in the same day, the powerpuff girls were already in bed, waiting from Professor to give them their goodnight kiss.

"I still can't believe you really made it through this, sis." Buttercup said.

"Me neither. I still wonder how Abracadaver managed to resurrect. But all I know is that _I_ will finally manage to get some sleep."

"Oh yes you will." Bubbles said.

Professor then entered their bedroom and kiss them in their forehead. "Sweet dreams, girls. Blossom, if you have any nightmare you can go sleep in my bed." Professor said "Sleep well." he said as he left the room.

"Tonight I will, Professor." Blossom whispered "Tonight I will." It really felt good to say that out loud. Blossom fell asleep and finally had sweet dreams.

* * *

Abracadaver appeared in Him's lair. The devil was sitting in his throne. The background of his lair was full of the Powerpuff girls' last adventures.

_"Nice to see you again, Abracadaver." _Him said.

_"Hello, my lord." _Abracadaver said.

_"So, how did your mission go? You are a mess!" _

_"Well I..." _the zombie creature said, trembling _"the girl beat the crap out of me." _

_"Huh, what a surprise." _Him said _"If she hadn't you wouldn't be here right now." _

_"My lord, I'm extremely sorry." _

_"Oh, don't be... the plan was actually pretty cool. It had some flaws but... what plan doesn't have them. I must admit I liked the part where you made her think I was the one behind it all... well, I technically was but, you get what I mean." _

_"I liked that part too, hehehe" _Abra laughed, nervously _"So, will you, my lord, give me eternal life like you promised me?"_

_"Why would I?"_

_"My lord, you said if I did everything right, you would give me eternal life and I could stay with the powers you gave me." _

_"Yes, I did said that. But, did you **destroyed **Blossom? Is she dead? Did you win against her?" _

_"No, but I-"_

_"Exactly, you didn't, so, since you didn't fulfill your promise, I won't fulfill mine. Ta ta!" _Him said as he magically made Abracadaver disappear for good.

_"Ugh! This was such a failure! How will I manage to get my revenge on those brats now?" _he said before an old image, from the adventures background, appeared right in front of him. It was Bunny, right before she exploded _"Hahaha**HahahaHAHAHA...**" _he laughed evilly until the scene went black.

**_The End?!_**

* * *

**It's over! Finally! XD**

**A special thank you to those who have been following the story from the begining to now, I really hope you liked this fanfic, because I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Teel me what you thought of this in the comments!**

**Well, see you guys with the next revenge plan of Him! Bye ;) **


End file.
